


Visitation Hours

by Saishiichuus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A meeting with someone with a well-paying job., Depending on how much of what you think he says is true., Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Whether it's emotional manipulation or not is hard to say., vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saishiichuus/pseuds/Saishiichuus
Summary: Special people get the rights to visitation to any patient whenever they wish.For better or for worse.( Postgame VR AU )
Kudos: 12





	Visitation Hours

_Knock knock knock._

The sound nearly sends Hoshi into a panic, making him quick to grasp the sheets on his body (and sending the playing cards he had into a puddle in his lap as a result) as he had to remember that once again: this was a hospital. There weren't any guns or knife wounds or mafia. Just the same four walls that he was growing tired of staring at every day.  
He felt just a bit stupid at the realization. "May I come in?"

Mittened hands grab the game destroyed by his own panic, and shove it quickly under the sheets. He didn’t recognize that voice, it wasn't one of the usual nurses. Better to play it safe. A part of him is almost thankful that he has mittens on at that very moment, lest he fall back into the habits of the past. Thumbs press against each other anyways, a habit that really needed to be stopped. “Come in,” he states, voice with withered crackling despite the bravado presented within. The suit that walks in the room with a smile and a tip of the hat sends a shiver of disgust down Hoshi’s spine.

_Detectives._

“A pleasure to meet you again, Hoshi-kun. Do you remember who I am?” The man ponders, although it’s clear he already knows the answer. The shoes that tap on the freshly cleaned floors echo within the silent air of the room, only accompanied by the sounds of feint machine noise and the rolling of a chair to the patients bed. The briefcase is set down, although remains untouched aside the bed as the man puts a leg on his knee to prop his sharp elbows. Black eyes stare back into the older gentleman's own, lips pressed into a tight frown whilst "It might be rough to remember, but I was the person that interviewed you for the season. My name is-"

"How are you here."

The tenor hmph that escapes along with the breath from the man's nose is near palpable. Thick eyebrows are scrunched together in what can be guessed as irritation or shock. Sunglasses are removed from the eyes soon after, the handkerchief removed from the breast pocket says everything needed to be known as the man cleans his shades with his breath, giving a fair lick to the cloth to press down the light beard on his chin when the glasses were hooked to his collar. "My name is Ohsumi Daisuke. All Team Danganronpa employees get access anytime to see any of the former contestants. It's purely up to you to let us in. Which, you did." Hoshi grit his teeth at the statement. He was quite the idiot, wasn't he? "I came here to check up on you, as well as all of the contestants that I had a personal hand in hiring." Sighs that leave the man's mouth fill the air with mint and thick atmosphere, hankie back into the breast-pocket with the logo proudly displayed for all to see. There was nothing that easy about this. 

Former tennis player, prisoner, and current patient in question Hoshi sits up within his bed, careful not to tug the IV tubes that sit in his arms whilst staring down the interviewer in question. Whether it was true or not, there was always a catch to situations such as this. Whether it was a detective for an interview or a loan to be taken out for yet more money he didn't have. "I don't believe you." Through a crinkled gaze he stays locked with the yellow eyes of his interrogator for the day, taking in the disheveled hair and blocky face. If he wasn't in this bed right now, Hoshi was pretty certain he could take this man down if necessary, dehydration be damned. "Why are you really here."

"So **cold** Hoshi-kun, I assure you that I am only here because I care about you. I would never lie about something like that." Tapping on the floor only serves to make the patient madder, yet it seems that the employee in question doesn't seem to mind the staring all that much. The scuffs on the Oxford leather seem much more deliberate than what was probably intended. "Because I care a lot about your health. I hope the nurses have been treating you well."

"You're stalling."

"Maybe so." Brows release to a much more natural look from the pitying gaze prior, lips folding down to a soft frown as he thinks about what to say next, smooth hands providing such a contrast against the chin and head they rest beneath. "Your family situation isn't the best, yes Hoshi-kun?" Although provides no such brevity for the question to be actually answered, before continuing on in a voice no longer as concerned or sweet as it had been moments ago. "I remember you mentioning your parents were going through a divorce during your interview. Have they paid you a visit at all since your stay? A letter of concern or a phone call? We provided them with the address of the hospital and the number your phone has for that very reason." When Hoshi's eyes break contact, it gives every answer that was needed. "That's really unfortunate. A mother and father willing to abandon their son at the drop of a hat the moment they're paid off. One would think they would be better than that when raising a son as smart as you."

...The motivation to reject any of those notions was quick to die in his throat. The covers that he lay under were much more visually interesting than anything Ohsumi had to say. 

Ohsumi takes the opportunity to move himself slightly closer to the bed, slow and patient as he moves his hands to his lap in understanding for the child's plight. "As a legal adult however, they may just consider you old enough to take your own responsibility. I can't say whether that's good parenting or not myself, but know that I would never abandon you like they have."

"Please leave."

The briefcase is opened with a click, and the rummaging of papers can be heard in the burning silence of the room. Sneaky behavior just seemed to run in the company veins, didn't it? 

"Do you recognize this girl?" He asks, raising a photo to the bedridden man. A girl with long black hair that escapes past the ear it's tucked behind sits within the cubicle at work, post-its and papers filled with dainty handwriting lay along the walls of her space, while a soft smile spreads on her thin cheeks. There's a strand of hair that sticks out from her head like a sore thumb, curled ever slightly akin to a fresh stem from the soil. Her dark green eyes contrast with the royal blue of her attire, but it's clear through it all she's enjoying herself. The mole that pokes out just barely from the fang escaping from her mouth complete the message stunningly. "I don't think you would, but her name is Arisaka Chika. She's an accountant, and a very lovely, kind and generous woman. She was the protagonist of the 40th season of Danganronpa." 

The glare from the photo turns murderous at the man, teeth showing through the snarl that cracks Hoshi's lips and begs for mercy from the rising tension. Another photo is shown of the girl, her face softer and perhaps a bit thicker than it was in the first picture. Her eyebrows remain furrowed in tension, hair much shorter, much more brighter and brown, and nearly unrecognizable from the photo to the right. "Leave."

Ignoring the statement that comes from a cracked mouth and curled lips, Ohsumi continues where he left off- not afraid to challenge the eyes that try to threaten him so. "As you can see, she was a very different person than she is now. Can you guess why?" Hoshi begins to move forward at the guest- hand soon reaching for the IV tube that lay in his arm, and the question is foregone. "That is because she had a **proper rehabilitation.** One that isn't like what you're going through right now."

When Hoshi pauses in his tracks, face furrowed and doubt creeping ever slightly into the mind, there's the satisfaction that the interviewer has been waiting for a long time. "...Proper?"

"Proper rehabilitation. That's correct. Because her season ended properly, all of the contestants were able to be safely removed from their chambers, meaning that she- as well as all of her coworkers for that season, were able to continue on with their lives without little worry. They got their prize money, and were able to have successful lives afterwards without any fears."

"How."

Gazing left to right in what can only be taken as an exaggeration of concern, the man leans forward to whisper his words. His breath is eerily cold. "When your friend, _Hinata Shini_ -" A moment to pause, gauge the reaction, before talking once more. "Apologies, you might not recognize him by that name. When your friend, _Saihara Shuichi_ , put such an abrupt end to the season you were participating in- we were left with no choice but to pull you all much earlier than was initially intended. The public outcry for what was nothing more than just an innocent game was much too large for us to fight back against to ensure your safest recovery. The people wanted to know you were safe. And you are- just as you always have been. It's truly unfortunate that he's caused you so much needless despair."

......  
"You're lying."

"Am I? Is that why Arisaka-san is living a lush and cushioned lifestyle after her safe experiences in the Killing Game? Is that why you're sitting in a hospital bed, _alone_ , because your so called 'friend' decided to risk your lives for no reason? What he has been feeding you is not the whole picture. I am so sorry for Shirogane painting such a dishonest image of our name on television, but we would never have been allowed to do what we have if anybody was **actually being hurt by what was happening** , yes? I'm sorry to tell you this, but all he has done is cause you pain for a goal that doesn't exist. The only suffering that has been created is from the actions that he has done." 

A mouth opens in thought, struggling to fight back against the information that was being told to him. Hands grip the bed sheets once again as a lifeline. There was no longer any anger in his face. Eyes blink once, twice, thrice- before closing his tongue to the world.

"That's why I'm here to help you, Hoshi-kun. I want to help you reach what you should have gotten from the very beginning." The contents within the briefcase are finally shown towards the patient, allowing the piles and piles of money to be shown bright as day. Much more money than the prisoner had ever seen in his lifetime. Money that was nothing more than pocket change when working under a corporation as powerful as Danganronpa. When Hoshi flinches, he continues. "Your treatment cannot last forever. If Saihara gets enough of an outcry and people successfully shuts down our company, we won't be able to fund your stay here any longer. And I'm _positive_ you can't afford that." Sliding the briefcase ever forward, he stares once more into the former contestants eyes. "Which is why I'm presenting you this offer. Please, take this money and tell everyone you know what I've told you today. Even if our efforts fail, I want your safety ensured. I want you to live a long and bountiful life like Arisaka-san and every other former contestant from ever season prior.  
Can you do that for me?"

The air is chilling as the final words hang in the air. The walls of the room threaten to close in ever tighter on the two, the chords of the IV's slithering their ways across Hoshi's skin to strangle his veins and drain the life from his body. Ohsumi tilts his head in pity once more, frown tugging harder at his lips as the contestant he came all this way to see was unresponsive all the while. Then again, this was quite the revelation to be put on anyone's shoulders- let alone someone that has barely lived their life. It's rude to try to force such a thing so quickly onto someone so young. Even if he was growing just the lightest bit impatient. Small hands eventually reach the cover of the case and close it with a click, fingers tapping the wood ever slightly before the owner of said hands opens his mouth to speak properly with eyelids pressed in irritation and pain.  
"You're bribing me."

"I am helping you keep your medical needs met, with only a favor in return."

"A bribe."

"A bribe you cannot refuse. Tell me, is your friend really going to spare you the light of day the moment he leaves this building? Will he truly stick to his word? _Has he shown any moment while he's been here where he's cared for anyone that wasn't himself in some way?_ He's _**using**_ you Hoshi-kun, and then once he's got everything he needs **he'll dump your body into the river where you'll stay forgotten. You'll die alone, and he'll be laughing at you as he sits on the money he's got cushioned under his ass by his dear old uncle. He has nothing to lose by using you. _You're expendable, and he knows that._**" The chair is kicked away from under his legs, hands grasp at the edge of the bed threatening to rip the seams apart while his voice grows much more fierce. "Why would I come here to help you if I didn't care? Do you think I'm doing this just for kicks? If I wanted anybody with money or fame you're the last person I would come to see. I _care about you Hoshi-kun. I want you to live and be happy,_ which I can't do if you choose to throw every opportunity that I'm presenting to you away. Have you learned nothing from your past? Do you not want the life that everyone at Team Danganronpa has tried so hard to give to you? **Are you going to do nothing but waste your life away again?** "

......  
....  
...

...Heavy brows furrow in concern, releasing the bed before adjusting the collar on his shirt. How unprofessional. "...I'm sorry for being so harsh to you, Hoshi-kun. But I won't hide the truth from you like your friends will. Lies can only help you for so long when you're faced with reality. You deserve an opportunity to live, everybody here wants you to have that opportunity again, but we need your help to make sure it can happen. And it pains us to see you heading down a path that will only bring you pain." A hand reaches into the pocket of his pants, before producing a small piece of paper. "Here's my phone number. Please, keep in contact with me. Hide it from everyone if you have to, or at the very least think about what I've said to you today- but I'm here to help you."

Ohsumi grabs at the briefcase, and gives a final glance towards the patient before taking the sunglasses from his shirt and putting them over his eyes. Giving a final nod towards the patient, he leaves the room with a brisk pace.

The air is cold once again. The silence of the room is deafening onto the blood pounding in Hoshi's ears. His face is turning red, knuckles white as he grips at the hospital gown he was forced into. He doesn't feel the tears that threaten to escape his eyes- something he thought he would never be able to do again with how much he had done to destroy his own body. All that's recognizable in his head is the shame and confusion that sticks into his brain much like the past that never truly went away, just like the paper that although crumpled- he didn't have the heart to truly throw it away. No matter what he chose to do, he didn't have freedom. It wasn't something he ever had to begin with.  
He was trapped here. Just as he had been in the killing game. Just as he had been in prison. Just as he had been before ever becoming part of Danganronpa.

The IV's are ripped from his arms, the stand is grabbed and thrown against the floor with a clatter, and no matter what the nurses do when they arrive before he can start to rip at the NG tube in his nose- they can't seem to get their patient to stop crying.


End file.
